


Troublesome Weddings

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Comedy, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Minor Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Weddings, hitomi you bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate universe where everyone is alive and happy, an adult Sayaka convinces her girlfriend Kyoko to accompany her to a friend's wedding. But there's a catch, this friend isn't exactly the most open minded of individuals.( In this universe, all the magical girl stuff still happened, but somehow someway everyone managed to get past it alive and are now well off adults. Don't think too much about it, just appreciate that everyone is happy.)





	1. Calm Before The Storm

When begging doesn’t get a person what they need, they’ll resort to whatever it is they have left. Unfortunately for the blue haired miss, her bargaining and bribing didn’t seem to be having much of an effect on Kyoko, the redhead she was currently on her knees for. “Please please please Kyoko, I’ll do anything!” 

Kyoko rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide the sneer that crossed her features. “Absolutely not, nope, not in a million years.” In the past, Kyoko Sakura would be known for giving into the pleads of her girlfriend. Sayaka was remarkably good at putting on the puppy eyes and guilting the poor girl into doing whatever it was she wanted or needed her to do. This instance was no exception, the teary eyes, the begging, the desperation soaking every word that poured from her mouth. Kyoko wasn’t sure how much longer her will of iron would hold. Or in the case of Sayaka, her will of paper and cardboard. Her will, a goon who’s easily swayed by a pretty girl asking nicely. Well not today! Today her will was a cold hearted bastard, a strong loner who didn’t need no thing from nobody. 

Of course, it was until Sayaka delivered a fatal blow in the form of a kiss. It was merely a quick peck, but it was enough to cause serious damage to Kyoko’s so called ‘cold hearted bastard iron will.’ Sayaka pulled back and pouted out her lip, hands clutching her heart. “Please, please, Kyoko. I’ll do anything.” They looked into eachothers eyes, holding their gaze for what most would consider an uncomfortable amount of time. Though, after looking on in silence for a good fifteen seconds, there was an unspoken truth floating in the air. A truth that, whoever broke their gaze first lost, and surely their lover would have their way. An outcome which, neither girl particularly wanted. Surprise staring contests seemed to be the way in which the two often came to an agreement about this or that. This time, Sayaka held the advantage, large eyes filled with crocodile tears tugged vigorously at Kyoko’s delicate heartstrings. It was far too much to handle. Once more, just like the many times before, Kyoko was unable to resist the cute persistence of the younger girl.

Overpowered by the unrivaled tenaciousness of her partner, Kyoko broke eye contact and sighed. Knowing quite well what was coming, Sayaka’s smile couldn’t help but make itself known. “Sayaka, you know I don’t do crap like that.” 

Sayaka shrugged, grin not faltering. “Oh come on, it’s not that big a deal. We’ll get you a nice dress, there’ll be food there, and I know how you like to stuff that face of yours. We’ll go and hang out for a bit, Hitomi will know I’m not a loser who’s forever alone, it’ll be great.” Bouncing around Kyoko, who was less than enthused about all this, Sayaka listed off all the ways that the experience wouldn’t be terrible. 

“A dress…?” Kyoko whined. “Sayaka, this just isn’t my thing. A wedding isn’t really my scene. Why do I gotta go anyways?” 

Sayaka huffed a bit and puffed out her cheeks in faux exasperation. “We’ve been over this, I need you to go so I don’t look lonely and miserable in front of my friend. When we were younger, we’d talk about this all the time. Whoever got married first, got to rub it in the other’s face if they showed up without a partner. I don’t wanna give her the satisfaction.” She balled up her fist and shot a determined look at the girl standing next to her, who seemed ever disinterested. “Who better than my lovely girlfriend to accompany me to such an event?” Kyoko still didn’t seem all too convinced. 

“Isn’t Hitomi the chick that stole that music douchebag’s heart from you?” Kyoko cocked a brow. “Why do you wanna go to her wedding? Is she marrying violin boy?” 

Sayaka crossed her arms, and shot Kyoko a look that’d strike fear into the heart of any girl, formally a badass magical girl or not, it was not a look to be trifled with. The older girl seemed to understand quite well that she wasn’t to be handing out any snarky comments right now. Especially comments about Sayaka’s less than perfect formative years. Face a scowl, fellow former magical girl cleared her throat and answered Kyoko’s questions with all the cheer of someone who’d just been reminded of their trainwreck teenage love life. “Yes she is, because she’s my friend, and no they broke up years ago.” 

“Bet you’re happy about that last one, huh?” Kyoko scoffed. But looking back at her lover’s death stare, she nodded and shut her mouth, mumbling a soft apology. “S-sorry.” 

Sayaka let out a deep breath, and reached out to take Kyoko’s hand in her own. “It’s okay, but seriously Kyoko, I really want you to come with me. Of course, partly because of my agreement with Hitomi, but also because I’d just like to spend a day with you. It’s been awhile since we’ve been on a date.” 

Kyoko furthered the contact they held with each other by stepping closer to the warmth of her girlfriend’s body and wrapping her free hand around the shorter girl’s waist. “A date at someone else’s wedding? Sounds incredibly romantic.” It wasn’t difficult to hear the sarcasm as it practically bled from Kyoko’s words. 

“Oh hush.” Sayaka snickered. “It’ll be fun. We’ll dress up, go eat some expensive wedding food, share a dance, it’ll be great.” 

Finally, her walls broke down. With a soft sigh, Kyoko looked down at the ground and shrugged. “F-fine.. If it’ll make you happy.” 

Sayaka beamed, her smile seemed to light up to room. She grinned excitedly and pulled Kyoko in for a hug. Holding their embrace, they happily enjoyed the other’s comfort. After several moments, Sayaka spoke up. “It’ll make me very happy. Thanks Kyoko.” 

Kyoko smirked. “Don’t mention it.” 

“Oh!” Sayaka spoke. It wasn’t a shout, but certainly it was loud enough to startle Kyoko. They pulled away from each other, and as the elder girl was about to ask what the matter was, her question was answered before she had the chance to ask it. “That reminds me. Hitomi I think will probably still feel a little uncomfortable about the fact that we’re both girls, so just play it cool, alright? She’s still my friend and she cares about me, but she’s never been the most open minded individual.” 

Suddenly the mood turned slightly less sugary sweet, as Kyoko’s previous expression of irritability and lack of interest crept slowly back over her features. “Oh, so she’s not okay with girls being together? Damn it Sayaka you could’ve told me she was one of those assholes before you went and sweet talked me into coming.” 

“But you’re still coming right?” Sayaka was about to put the puppy eyes back on, but a quiet nod from Kyoko was all the assurance she needed that she had in fact won the redhead over and this conversation was finished. “Yay!” a victorious cheer was had. Sayka bounced happily, throwing her arms into the air. She leaned over and gave Kyoko a small kiss on the cheek. “I love you.” She smiled joyously. 

“Uh huh.” 

They could only hope a disaster wouldn’t come of this.


	2. Happy Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the day of the wedding, it's finally here. 
> 
> Kyoko isn't all that excited, as expected. Sayaka on the other hand couldn't have more pep in her step if she tried. The start of the wedding gets all the better when the couple meets up with a certain pinked haired Madoka Kaname.

Kyoko pulled disagreeably at the strangling collar that was pulling at her neck from all sides. Somehow, someway, she’d convinced Sayaka to let her off with a nice button up and a tie. She really wasn’t one for the sorts of froo froo get ups people usually wore to weddings, it didn’t suit her. Sayaka on the other hand, looked quite fetching in the dress she’d picked out for herself. Its beautiful seafoam colored fabric flowed like water around her ankles as she moved. It perfectly outlined her curves showing off her fit and attractive figure, something that Kyoko could and would appreciate in full. The ocean motif always seemed to fit Sayaka shockingly well, for reasons beyond her gentle blue hair. 

The girls, as different in demeanor as could be, stepped past large and welcoming wooden doors. Sayaka gleefully skipped as best she could in heels through the open entrance, smile plastered across her face. Whereas Kyoko on the other hand, was definitely making it clear to passerby she had no interest in their current location. She looked grumpy and disinterested, feasibly because she was in fact both of those things. The redhead didn’t know anyone, she was wearing uncomfortable and expensive clothing, she’d be judged for eating too much, and to top it all off, this ‘Hitomi’ Sayaka was so eager to reconvene with was apparently a tad behind the times. Notably, on the subject of same sex relationships. Sayaka hadn’t gone into too much detail, but from what Kyoko understood, it wasn’t like they’d be throw out or anything. But they’d probably be on the receiving end of some unwelcomed looks and subjected to the bride's pitiful and awkward attempts to pretend it didn’t bother her. 

All these things really did make Kyoko wonder why Sayaka would possibly want so badly to show up. Sure, she’d said something about a childish bet she’d made with Hitomi in their youth, and something about them being friends. But the two hadn’t seen each other in years. Hell, Sayaka hadn’t even met the groom. All that was known about him was that he’s a supposedly charming young man by the name of Fumito Maebara. Information which, they only knew because it was written on the invite. As Sayaka excitedly lead her into the building, Kyoko squinted her apple red eyes in thought. She couldn’t knock the feeling that there was something more to Sayaka wanting them to come. She would’ve had more time to think about it, but was pulled from the depths of her mind by a nagging comment from her girlfriend. 

“Hey Kyoko, we’re at my friend’s wedding, yeah? So stop looking like death itself and at least pretend you’re happy to be here?” Sayaka punctuated her sentence with small nudges so as to emphasize her words. 

Kyoko shrugged. “What good’ll that do? I’m not happy to be here and the reason I am is cause you’re so cute. And a merciless beggar. Why do I have to pretend?” 

“Because people are happy at weddings, you dolt.” A snappy retort, a response Kyoko wasn’t sure she wanted to follow up on. If she were to pull any smart assery, she’d likely be earning herself one of Sayaka’s candid glares o’ daggers. So she opted for a short truthful response void of any unnecessary sass. 

“Look, if you want me here then it’s fine. Whatever. But I told you this isn’t my thing and I’m not gonna act like I’ve been waiting years for this like you have, alright? Just make sure you have some fun today.” 

A reasonable response and Sayaka knew it. Defeated, she let out a breath and agreed. “Yeah, okay.” She looked back up into Kyoko’s eyes, and while annoyed by her lover’s stubbornness, was still touched that the older girl was willing to do this for her. Cracking a smile, Sayaka pressed a soft kiss to Kyoko’s cheek. “Thanks again for coming.” 

Light blush spread over Kyoko’s face. She returned the favor by planting a similarly sweet and gentle kiss atop Sayaka’s head. “Yea, yea whatever.” She replied with faux apathy. “Just make it count, and promise me we won’t be going to another one of your friend’s weddings anytime soon.” 

Sayaka was about to respond, probably with something witty however brimming with romantic implication. But she was stopped by the interruption of an approaching familiar face. “Funny you should say that.” Both Sayaka and Kyoko turn their attention toward the newcomer and her sugar coated voice. Before them stood the one and only Madoka Kaname. Sayaka had kept in touch with Madoka for much longer and more often than she had Hitomi, and it’d only been a couple months since they’d last spoken. Even so, the blue haired girl failed to hide her goofy smile as she embraced who was probably the only person in the room shorter than her. 

“Madoka oh my God! How are you?” Sayaka exclaimed. Kyoko had also made sure to greet her old acquaintance, though her enthusiasm about the reunion was way dialed back as compared to Sayaka’s. 

Madoka giggled. “I-I’m really well. Thank you for asking.” She still spoke with the same small timidness she always had. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I had heard Kyoko mention not wanting to go to anymore weddings. Though…” She trialed off. Madoka then brought her hand up, to show off a very pricy looking engagement ring. Sayaka and Kyoko both stared at the gaudy thing with awe. “I do hope you’ll both be coming to mine in a few months.” 

“You and little miss grump ass finally getting hitched?” Kyoko grinned. She grinned, sure, but really she was tormented by the thought of another wedding. They’d barely spent anytime at this one and she was already tired and aching for the comfort of home. Still, she remained relatively polite. Unlike with Hitomi, Kyoko did in fact know the bride to be to whom she was speaking.

Madoka snickered a bit at the non far off description of the girl she now called her fiancée. “Hehe, yeah. She finally proposed about a month ago, and of course I said yes. Oh if only you guys had seen her face, I haven't seen Homura get so emotional in forever. It was adorable.” Madoka swooned. 

“Speaking of..” Sayaka mused. “Where is good ol’ transfer student? I’d love to say hello, it’s been forever since I’ve seen her.” 

“Haven’t heard that one in a while.” Madoka hummed. “We’re adults now Sayaka, perhaps a new nickname is in order?” 

Sayaka laughed. “Not gonna happen. She will forever and always be transfer student.” 

“Fair enough.” Madoka smiled. “Homura isn’t here actually. I asked her if she’d like to come but she said she’d rather not. Apparently weddings aren’t really her thing. I’m actually somewhat surprised to see Kyoko here as well, doesn’t seem like her cup of tea either.” 

Kyoko rolled her eyes. “Oh it isn’t.” She huffed. “But it seems some people have more insistent partners than others.” Kyoko shot a not so subtle look in Sayaka’s direction, who in return shifted her gaze to the side and whistled innocently in a comical manner. 

For a small while, the three shared in playful banter, and reminisced about the past. Finally, after perhaps half an hour or so of catching up and sharing laughs, Madoka reluctantly pardoned herself to answer Homura who had been bugging her phone for a few minutes at that point. If Madoka were to ignore the texts any longer she was afraid her lover was going to have a fit. So the three exchanged temporary goodbyes and Madoka fled into the crowd to answer to the pestering vibrations of received text messages. 

The two watched Madoka go, and once she and her petal pink hair were out of sight Sayaka turned to Kyoko and gave into her nostalgia with a sigh. “I’ve forgotten how nice it is when we’re all together.” Sayaka spoke, a small smile tugging at her lips. “We really should all meet up sometime. You know, for old times sake.” 

Kyoko nodded nonchalantly. “Yea, I suppose I wouldn’t mind seeing some of those weirdos again.” As indifferent to the idea as she was attempting to sound, deep down she knew she’d really really like that. To meet up again with the old magical girl gang would in all likelihood be a wonderful experience.

“Ah! Speaking of weirdos..” Sayaka started. She then directed her attention away from Kyoko and towards a new, unknown face to the redhead. She had green hair, and wore the fanciest dress of all the girls in the building. Kyoko could add one and two, this would have to be.. “Hitomi!” Sayaka called out to the bride. Hitomi jumped slightly at the sudden shouting of her name, but upon realizing who was calling for her, she beamed. 

Hitomi waved off whoever it was she’d been talking to and begun to make her way over to Sayaka and Kyoko. The latter rolled her eyes and mumbled underneath her breath. “Let’s meet the lucky bitch.” 

For the second time in regards to this particular wedding, Kyoko could only hope a disaster wouldn’t come of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea yea, so at first this was only gonna be two chapters long, and everything was gonna go to hell in this chapter. But meh, this is a pretty fun story to write. So for the time being, it's four chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter my peeps. <3


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitomi and Sayaka share a nice chat
> 
> Meanwhile Kyoko's mental snark knows no bounds

“Dear God this one needs to dial her sugar intake waaayy back.” Ironic coming from none other than the snarky glutton herself, Kyoko stared in disbelief as the lucky bride bounced and squealed upon seeing her old friend. Kyoko hadn’t made that remark loudly enough for anyone to hear, hell forbid Sayaka hear and chew her out for being rude. 

“It’s been far too long, how are you?” Sayaka had been the first the actually say something other than a girlish shriek or an excited “omg”. As if Hitomi’s existence hadn’t left a bad enough taste in the judgy redhead’s mouth already, her obnoxious use of text lingo in actual conversation certainly didn’t help her case. Kyoko knew quite well she was probably being unfairly rude towards the girl (even if said rudeness was only in her mind) but she was grumpy from having been coerced into coming by her girlfriend and going off what little she knew of Hitomi, Kyoko didn’t like her. So while perhaps not necessary, her mental aggression towards the girl wasn’t necessarily without some reason. 

“I’ve been so well Sayaka, thank you for asking. I’m happier now than I’ve been in such a long time.” So jovial in the way she said that, it definitely backed up the claim, it’d be hard to fake such glee. 

“That’s good to hear.” Sayaka smiled. Very sincerely at that. Her smile soon turned to smirk, when she raised her eyebrows and put on her ‘hot goss’ voice. “Sooooo” She sing songed. “Where’s this dashing prince who’s marrying my friend, hmmm? I’d like to meet him.” 

At this Hitomi chuckled. “I’m not completely sure where Fumito got to. He’s around, though what with the wedding happening soon you’ll probably be able to catch him at the reception.” Sayaka grinned and was about to answer with a polite ‘I’d like that’ or ‘That’d be great’ but she was interrupted as Hitomi put on her own smug look and tone of voice. “Speaking of dashing princes…” 

‘Oh boy’ kyoko thought. ‘Here it comes.’ 

Not once during their conversation had Hitomi inquired about the fancifully dressed grump hovering next to Sayaka. Only natural perhaps, given that the two didn’t know each other. But Kyoko had to wonder if Hitomi was silently wondering who the seemingly random and noticeably unenthused woman at her wedding was. 

Hitomi crossed her hands in front of her chest and made sure to make the most punchable looking face she could possibly muster. Or at least, that’s what Kyoko could only assume she was doing. The whole time Sayaka had absolutely noticed how cold her partner was being towards her friend, she’d simply opted not to address it in hopes that that would keep Kyoko quiet at least until Hitomi had walked away. But with this incoming question both Sayaka and Kyoko knew damn well that there was about to be some tense interaction between the bride and the crabby lover. “Where’s your dashing prince Sayaka? I didn’t see you come in with anyone. Does this mean I’ve won our little wager?” 

‘Oh boy’ Sayaka thought, much like Kyoko had done a mere minute ago. ‘Here it comes.’ 

“Hehe, funny you should say that.” Sayaka giggled. “I didn’t come in with a prince but-” 

Cutting her off, Hitomi laughed. “Awe, poor girl. Don’t worry about your loss too much dear, I’m sure you’ll find someone someday. Though I do hope you’re prepared for thorough boasting and-” 

“ACTUALLY” Kyoko huffed angrily. “She did come in with someone, I guess you must’ve missed them. Don’t worry, happens to the best of us.”

Sayaka looked back at Kyoko, telling her with a look to knock off the passive aggression. 

“Oh?” Hitomi asked, her eyes widening in surprise at the sudden raised voice. “My apologies, though I could’ve sworn you were about to tell me how nobody had accompanied you.” She looked over at Sayaka, probably not sure if she should make eye contact with Kyoko or not. “Where’s the lucky guy?”

“Girl..” Kyoko mumbled under her breath. 

“Pardon?” Hitomi blinked. “I didn't quite catch that.”

Sayaka sighed. “I um.. This is her actually.” Sayaka motioned towards Kyoko. “She's my partner. She's my girlfriend.”

And there it was.

“You’re… dating a girl?..” 

“Oh…okay.”

And just like that, what was an energetic and spirited reunion only moments ago was smothered under a blanket of awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a short chapter. Whoops. 
> 
> At first this story was gonna be two chapters, then four, but now this is three and I know I won't be able to wrap it up by next chapter so I give up trying to predict how many chapters this'll be. It'll end when it ends I guess.


	4. Chapter 4: At Least There's Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko might hate weddings, and she may not have gotten a good first start with Hitomi, but at least the wedding has food.

Hitomi hadn’t even said anything objectively rude yet and Kyoko was already going on the offensive. “You got a problem with that cabbage head?” It took all the glutton’s strength not to say something a little more profane. But for Sayaka she’d refrain from dropping her more vulgar vocabulary. 

Hitomi twiddled her thumbs and averted her eyes. “N-no I guess I just didn’t think Sayaka was like that.” Oh the emphasis the young bride had put on that last word did not sit well with Kyoko. 

“Yeah?” The angry redhead spat. “Well you know what you little-” 

“OKAY.” Sayaka interjected. Truth be told she's completed expected this to happen. She knew Hitomi wasn’t as comfortable as one could be about this sorta thing. Just as she was well aware of her girlfriend’s explosive temper. Even so, this was something she had wanted. Even knowing Hitomi would be uncomfortable, she wanted her to meet the girl she loved. And even knowing it would probably devolve into Kyoko tossing around insults, Sayaka wanted this experience. Being able to bring her love to a wedding. Was it Kyoko’s ideal date? No, far from it. But Sayaka wanted it. Granted, even if she had predicted something like this to happen, it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to at least attempt damage control. She grabbed Kyoko’s hand, calming her with a gentle squeeze. “Calm down Kyoko, for me?” 

Kyoko growled under her breath. “Fine.” A forced snarl. 

“A-Anyways Hitomi..” Sayaka let loose an awkward chuckle, her attempt to relieve some of the tension that had built. “Yeah, sorry to surprise you like this all of a sudden. I get that you weren’t expecting it but uh-” She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, running fingers through short blue hair. “This does technically mean I didn’t lose the bet, right?” 

Hitomi puffed out her cheeks in thought, crossing her arms as she did. “Well…” It wasn’t as if she were the type to totally denounce same sex couples as a couple, or as people. She thought it was weird for sure, and had been raised to be a little unsure about the subject. But she did suppose that even if Sayaka’s partner isn't who she was expecting, namely, a charming prince. That didn’t change the fact that her friend had indeed shown up with someone. “Well I guess so.” She smiled. “I don’t really get it but um… I’m glad your happy?” The inflection there once more struck a chord with Kyoko but she managed to bite her tongue. 

Hitomi then turned to Kyoko, gingerly extending her hand in greeting. “I’m sorry we didn’t get off on the right foot. I’m Hitomi Shizuki, though probably you already knew that.” 

With an exaggerated roll of the eyes, Kyoko took Hitomi’s hand. She mumbled a greeting and without enthusiasm gave the bride her name as well. 

It was then that Hitomi opted to excuse herself. She mentioned needing to go check in with other guests and see how last minute preparations were going. Which of course wasn’t necessarily a lie. But probably she was also somewhat afraid that if she stuck around too much longer, she’d end up saying something to piss Kyoko off. And that she might end up on the receiving end of a formal magical girl’s fist. 

When Hitomi was out of sight, Sayaka turned to Kyoko and grinned. “Awwww, look at you not hitting or cussing out my friends. I’m proud of yoooouu.” Playfully, she reached up to ruffle Kyoko’s hair teasingly. 

Nudging Sayaka’s hand away with a quiet hiss, Kyoko sighed and looked at her girlfriend. “I kinda want to go tell her Madoka’s not into dudes either.” 

“No, don’t you dare. If Madoka wants to tell her she can, don’t out people like that.” 

“If you say so I guess..” Kyoko then remembered, on their way in she’d briefly spotted an exquisite looking snack table. She immediately perked up at the thought of stuffing her face, probably the only good thing to do at a wedding. “Oh, hey Sayaka. Mind if I slip away for a bit? I want to go check out what food they’ve got prepared.” 

It never ceased to amaze Sayaka how skinny Kyoko was. “Fine, fine. Just try not to eat everything up there, yea? And meet me back here whenever you’re done. You have an hour max to go do whatever you wanna do and eat whatever, alright?” 

“Thanks Sayaka.” Kyoko gave her girlfriend a small kiss before turning to make her way to the food, which was at that point practically calling her name. “I’ll make sure to eat something for ya.” 

And with that, they temporarily parted. Sayaka wasn’t sure what she was going to do in the meantime, so she decided she’d maybe go try to find Madoka again, assuming Homura wasn’t still at it with her nagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than it was supposed to. And even so, it's pretty short. I've had a lot going on. :/

**Author's Note:**

> First multi chapter thing I'm posting. (I mean... just two chapters... but like.. whatever.) 
> 
> I really wanted to write a more lighthearted Madoka Magica story after last one. Which was absolutely not the cutest most innocent and adorable Madoka fic out there.


End file.
